


A Monumental Task

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Indulge Me, Nervousness, Third Party Intervention, Well Someone Had To Do Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly receives a mysterious phone call and is sent on an important mission. Sherlolly goodness within...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monumental Task

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta - mistakes are mine, but nothing else is except this exceptionally silly idea.

Molly approached 221B Baker Street with absolute fear in her heart. She couldn't remember the last time she was this scared. She had been appointed with a task of monumental proportions and success was imperative. When she had received the phone call that had precipitated her visit she never thought she'd be able to go through with the plan, but here she was.

 

She took a deep breath and straightened her dress. Then she went over the lines in her head. She heard every word loud and clear just as she had the day before on the phone. Molly was not unaccustomed to speaking to authority figures. However, that conversation made every sister at her Catholic school seem like Glenda the Good Witch. As much as she wanted to say no, that she could never do this, in the end she found herself acquiescing and agreeing happily.

 

What she found most perplexing was how the caller had even known about her? Well of course they'd know her, Molly's photo was plastered all over the papers after Moriarity had abducted her and Sherlock had rescued a bloody and broken Molly Hooper from the mad man. However, to know so much about her personal feelings regarding Sherlock was deeply disturbing. This was not the first time she was wrapped up in some dangerous game with the consulting detective, but this time there was much more than just her personal safety at stake.

 

She tried to focus herself as she recalled the the conversation once again, _'You will march yourself up those steps, plant your hands on your hips and ask that over-inflated, egotistical, arsehole if he ever plans on doing anything about your feelings for him. Tell him that you know he's hiding something. Don't ask me what he's hiding, it won't matter. Tell him if he doesn't do something he will regret it. Tell him this is his last chance, that you're ready to move on and you just wanted to give him proper notice. This must work Molly Hooper, you are his one and only hope at real happiness.'_

 

 _So no pressure then._ She thought as she shook herself off one more time before ringing the doorbell.

 

Mrs. Hudson came to the door, "Oh, Molly dear are you feeling better? You look nice, is that a new dress?"

 

"Oh, yes it is and I'm much better thank you. Is S-Sherlock in?" She asked.

 

"He's up there, been banging around all day, go on dear."

 

As Molly started up the stairs she realized she was trembling just a bit so she paused on the landing. _This is ridiculous, he's you're friend and you've been bullied into giving him some kind of ultimatum. Just turn around and go home._ That's when Sherlock suddenly appeared in his doorway.

 

"Are you coming up, or were you admiring Mrs. Hudson collection of snow globes?" He asked with a slight smile.

 

_Damnit!_

 

"C-coming up, although the snow globes are lovely." She said with a forced giggle then she followed him into the flat. _I can not start stammering, this will all go straight to hell if I start that shite again._

 

Sherlock sat down on the sofa while Molly just stood in the doorway. _Oh, damn I forget my script_. She started looking around the flat thinking somehow it would help her remember.

 

"Would you like to have a seat Molly?" Sherlock asked.

 

She was not paying attention because she was trying so hard to remember her lines. "No, I'm suppose to be standing, I remember that much." She said absently.

 

"Excuse me?" He asked with a perplexed look on his face.

 

Molly finally looked at Sherlock and realized just how much she had confused him with her reply. "Um... so I have to tell you something or ask actually, I think. Yes... ask."

 

"Molly are you quite well, you seem more nervous than usual?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine Sherlock. It's just that..." Her trembling had become much worse and she was feeling a bit light headed.

 

"Molly, please sit down, you look faint." He stood up and put a hand on her back on her wrist. "Your pulse is racing. You most certainly are not fine." He directed her to the sofa and rushed to the kitchen then back with a glass of water. "Here drink this."

 

She took the water and drank it down as Sherlock watched on with concern playing on his face. "Thank you, I feel better." She said.

 

"Molly what's going on? You're face is flushed, your pulse is racing, and your trembling. I'm either calling John or taking you to the A&E!" He said picking up his phone.

 

She reached for his hand to stop him, "No, please don't." She hung her head, "I don't know why I ever thought I could do this." She said quietly but of course Sherlock heard as he was sitting right next to her.

 

"Do what?" Then Sherlock suddenly took Molly hand, "Is something going on Molly? Is someone threatening you, should I call Lestrade?"

 

"Oh God no, please don't call anyone. This is embarrassing enough with just you here. Just give me a moment."

 

Sherlock didn't say anything else but never let go of Molly's hand. She took a couple of deep cleansing breaths and tried once again to focus her mind.  "Okay, here it is." She said looking back to Sherlock. He still looked concerned but so beautiful, his ever changing eyes scrunched up in worry. She looked away again but felt his gaze following her. "Please stop looking at me, I can't do this if you're looking at me. Damnit, I was suppose to be strong and forceful. But no! I fell apart, she's gonna be so mad!"

 

"Molly for the love of God, what's going on?"

 

"Your mum called me, alright! She told me to come over here and give you an ultimatum. Tell you to do something about my feelings for you or I'm moving on. She told me everything to say, everything to do, but I panicked. I can't do it." She finally pulled her hand from Sherlock's, "Now I've made an utter fool out of myself once again. Please give your mum my love and thank her for a perfectly humiliating experience." She got up to leave.

 

She made it to the door before Sherlock stopped her with his hand on her arm. "I'm afraid I can't let you go Molly."

 

"Sherlock I'm fine now, here take my pulse." She said as she raised her hand up to him.

 

He took her wrist in his hand and pulled her into a tight embrace cradling his other hand around her neck. "Hmm, yep... still racing. I'm afraid you'll have to stay." He said just before capturing her mouth with his. The kiss was slow and graceful. Molly thought that maybe she had actually fainted and this was some kind of dream. However when he leaned back and smiled at her she realized that it was very much real.

 

"Oh, that's what she was talking about."

 

"Not what I was hoping to hear the first time I kissed you Molly." Sherlock said with a devilish grin. "You've been full of non sequiturs today." He bent down and started kissing her neck and running his hands along her back. "What are you on about now?"

 

Molly had to once again collect her thoughts as Sherlock was being very distracting, "Oh, well it's something you mum said, ahhhh."

 

"And what's that?" He asked, his deep baritone right next to her ear nearly made her knees give out.

 

"She said that I was to, Oooo that feels nice, um I was to tell you that I knew you were hiding something. But she wouldn't tell me what it was. Ohhh S-Sherlock."

 

"Yes, sounds about like my mother. I'll send her some flowers, you can help me pick them out." He said in between nibbling on Molly's ear. "Now enough about my mum."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
